


Unlikely Winter

by OtterMcKilbourne (p_3a)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Polyamory, The Feast of Winter Veil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/OtterMcKilbourne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of Khadgar, Garrosh sneaks into Stormwind Keep to surprise Varian during Winter Veil.</p><p>
  <i>Note I am not currently working on completing this fic. I might come back around to it in the future, but for now it is on indefinite hiatus.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Winter

Varian didn’t mind this Winter’s Veil party so much. The big one on the feast itself was always a pain, requiring way more patience and taste for ceremony than he ever had to spare. But this one wasn’t so bad. It was open to the public, so it had a lot more focus on things that would be popular rather than being _proper_ \- and his presence was only really required to open the evening, anyway.

Maybe it’d take his mind off how things were going in Draenor. He sighed heavily as he tied his hair back and brushed it out. Just last week, he’d had a screaming fight with Khadgar over allowing Garona Halforcen into Alliance garrisons, and as an _ally_ , no less - how Khadgar had thought that would be _okay_ , especially without pre-warning Varian, was a mystery to the King.

But that wasn’t even the worst of his worries. The deception that Varian himself was a part of, now - that Garrosh Hellscream was dead - was as tenuous as it could be. Somehow (and Varian suspected the involvement of another individual wanted by Stormwind, Prince Wrathion) the orc had survived the aftermath of his duel with Thrall, and had been living in secret since then.

As for Varian’s part in the deception… he’d been concerned for Garrosh in truth ever since his increasingly erratic behaviour in Pandaria, and had always wanted answers about why he’d suddenly changed apparently every aspect of his personality after being exposed to the land there. Varian knew too well that no answers came from dead men, and his relief at finding Garrosh alive had turned into… something else.

He’d been losing sleep over the thought that the Horde could discover Garrosh’s ongoing existence at any time and snuff it out overnight. The irony wasn’t lost on him - but equally, he wanted to try and forget his worries tonight. It was just the informal Winter’s Veil party.

He had to go in, wave and smile, give a little speech to open the evening’s festivities, and dance with his son. That was all. It was tradition for the Queen to dance with the Crown Prince at these things until such time as he and his betrothed were of age, or for the King with the Crown Princess likewise - Varian had fond childhood memories of dancing simple little waltzes with his mother to cheerful Winter’s Veil music. But as much as Anduin’s mother was dead, Varian refused to let the tradition be the same. He’d danced with his son every year since he was old enough to walk; and since Anduin had never been betrothed, technically it was still Varian's duty to do so.

With his outfit ready, he made his last checks and went to head out of his bedroom-- when Khadgar apparated in front of him.

Varian leapt back two paces and held both hands out. “Light! Khadgar, do _not_ do that!”  
“Sorry! I needed to warn you of something.”  
“This better be important.”  
“Important and something you’ll like, I think.”  
Varian scowled. “This better be damn good, Khadgar. Your track record in the last few days has not been smart.”  
“Oh, I’m sure you can trust me a little more than all that. I just didn’t want you to go into the other room _entirely_ unprepared for what you’re about to see.”  
“You still trying to make up for the other night?” Varian frowned, tilting his head.  
Khadgar sighed and dropped his shoulders. “Perhaps a little,” he admitted. “But you really will like this one. Just… don’t... _freak out_. Alright?”  
“Alright, alright.” Varian lowered his hands. He had no idea what Khadgar might have planned that would warrant this sheer amount of fuss, but… alright.

“If you’re ready,” Khadgar said, “then allow me to present to you your date for the night.” And he opened Varian’s bedroom door into the parlour.

Stood across the room was…

... _Garrosh_?!

Varian realised after a moment that he must have forgotten to react, because both Khadgar and Garrosh were staring at him with expressions of blank concern. He closed his mouth, then looked to Khadgar. “My--”  
“Date, yes,” Khadgar confirmed with a sheepish smile. “I thought perhaps--”

Varian didn’t wait for the rest of Khadgar’s sentence before practically leaping across the room to grab Garrosh into a hug, pulling him close and inhaling his scent. It had been far too long since he’d seen him in person, let alone-- _Light_ , at _home_ \--

Almost as if sensing his doubt, Khadgar spoke again. “Garrosh and I have agreed to disguise him as a human for the evening so he can accompany you to the ball. The spell will only last a few hours, but it should be long enough that you can dance with him.”  
“Garrosh--” Varian pulled back enough to look at his face. The orc was slow to meet his eyes, but he gave an almost shy smile. “This true? I know you hate magic.”  
A one-shouldered shrug. “This is different,” and _Light_ , Varian had forgotten exactly how Garrosh’s voice sounded. Deep and resonant. Had it really been that long?  
“If you’re sure,” he said, then hugged him again. This time, Garrosh hugged him back, and Varian let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. Light…

It took ten minutes for Varian to stop crying and hugging Garrosh long enough that Khadgar could actually cast his spell. Human Garrosh was as handsome as his usual self - his facial features stayed broad and rounded, his skin still a rich clay-red, and Khadgar had to cast a separate spell to cover up his tattoos with clothing. But his tusks were gone, and his ears rounded instead of pointed. Most people wouldn’t think twice about his presence - especially dressed as he was in rich, noble-like clothing.

“I’ve dressed him in fashions native to Dalaran so your own House of Nobles won’t complain that they don’t recognise him, and will dismiss any sense of magic from him as being due to his origins.”  
“Good,” Varian murmured, reaching up to cup Garrosh’s chin - coated as it was in spell-made “stubble” to cover his jaw tattoo - and look his face over. “Light, I couldn’t have dreamt…”  
“We thought you’d like it,” Garrosh said quietly; his smile more confident this time.

They kissed, in their gentle way that would surprise any who discovered it given what most thought of the two of them; and then Khadgar ushered them out of the door and down to the ballroom.


End file.
